The Princess and the Pilot - Season One
by Skuld-Sama
Summary: I got this new title from constant reviewer, ShadowSonic! ^-^ Thank you Shadow! If you don't think it works just say so, I'll change it again. But I think it fits.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
This is a story about how a young couple fell in love by a mysterious twist of fate.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The arguement between the two females began again. "But mom...why do I have to take French anyway?"   
Princess Sasami Jurai is the second daughter of the King of Jurai. Her daily arguement with her mother, Misaki,  
was in progress. Misaki shook her head, then held her hands together letting her eyes sparkle. "Sasami, French   
is the language of love!" Sasami sweatdropped. "Mommy..." Misaki looked at her daughter. "Sasami, I've been   
over this before and I don't want to do it again today. You are to take French along with your sister and the  
others."  
  
Sasami put on a fake smile. "Yes, mommy!" Misaki hugged her tightly. After Sasami got out of the hug,   
she curtsied, and turned to leave. "Oh, and Sasami," Sasami turned to face her mother. "Yes?" Misaki smiled  
brightly. "When you and your sister return, your father and I will talk about your marraige arrangements."   
Sasami clenched her hands into fists, but still forced a smile. She curtsied and left down the hall.  
  
She hid behind the corner. "Why me?" she asked herself. he laughed a little and smiled. "I think I'll   
skip this lesson and go out into space, in Ryo-ohki." She headed to the cargo bay. "I thank Ryoko for giving   
her to me." She disappeared into the ship bay, and the "meowing" of Ryo-ohki could be heard.  
  
In another part of space:  
  
Heero Yuy was sitting at a table inside of Peace Million, drinking his drink. Duo was with Hilde, who   
had just recovered from her attack. Trowa went to the colony Katherine was in to do a performance. Wufei was   
with Sally Po, who was with Howard in the control room of the ship. And Quatre was with Lt. Noin, who was in   
the Zech's room. They had found him, floating in a pile of debri, almost dead. Heero sighed. The perfect   
soldier cracking.  
  
Just then his laptop beeped. He got up and pulled a chair over to the table where his laptop was. He  
pressed a few buttons and the message flashed onto the screen. He read it out loud. "Heero, your assignment is  
to go to a nearby planet. The planet's name is Jurai." He stopped reading for a minute. "Planet Jurai?" He  
continued. "The inhabitants of the planet are of royalty. You are to protect the two princesses of the planet:  
Ayeka Jurai and Sasami Jurai. They are the only ones to the throne unless they get married and populate." He   
stopped again. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and continued reading.  
  
"Ayeka's husband-to-be, disappeared to Earth and hasn't returned as yet, but her father has already   
found a replacement, and they are already married. The princess, Sasami, has not yet found a husband, so you   
are to protect her until she can. Complete your mission, Heero. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it!" And with   
those closing words, Heero's moniter went blank again.  
  
Heero slammed the laptop shut. This was one mission he didn't want. "Why would I enjoy something like   
that?" He floated off, wondering if Duo or any of the others got a mission, and if any of themn would like his,  
muttering all the way through Peace Million.  
  
Back on Jurai:  
  
Sasami had snuck into a change of clothing. She had on a short, black pants, with a white shirt. She   
had pulled the two ponytails up into a bon-bon, and put on a black cap. So only the hair around her face and   
the bubbles were showing. Ryo-ohki teleported her onto the ship when she came close enough. She sat down   
behind the controls. "Ryo-ohki," The ship "meowed". Sasami giggled. "I heard that there was a circus in a   
nearby colony. Why not go there?" "Meow!" Sasami smiled. "Great!" The ship teleported out of the Jurain ship   
hold, and headed for the colony.  
  
At the same time, Heero had just taken out a space shuttle. Disappointed because no one would take his   
just-given assignmenet, he decided to stop by the circus and see how Trowa and Katherine were doing.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki, who was still in the form of her ship, snuck into the colony's ship bay. She   
hopped out and Ryo-ohki popped into her cabbit form, she hopped onto to Sasami's head. "Meow!" "Let's go!"   
She floated through the hold, letting Ryo-ohki knock out the guards that were there. She opened the door and   
landed on the gravity-filled colony with a thump. "Ow!" She stood up and rubbed her bottom. Ryo-ohki laughed.  
Sasami stuck a carrot in her mouth. Ryo-ohki munched happily on the carrot. They walked through the city,   
into the direction of the circus.  
  
Heero entered through the same bay, minutes later. He had already come out of the shuttle, and now, he  
was floating through, surveying the damage. "So, someone was here before me, huh?" He stopped and pushed   
the button for the door. He walked through. "I'd rather join the circus with Trowa, then babysit some spoiled   
little brat..." What he didn't know was that he would be meeting this, so-called spoled, little brat.  
  
Sasami snuck in and found a seat near the front. THe lights dimmed and the spotlight was thrown into   
center ring, where the manager stood. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Glad you could be here..." He gave the   
opening speech, then introduced the first act. "And now, introducing, the knife throwing star, Katherine!" The   
spotlight faded from him, to two other figures: a girl in a pretty pink-colored dress, and a boy with green,   
clown pants on, and half of a mask on his face.  
  
A backboard was put up and the boy was put onto it. The girl named Katherine, threw up a knife and   
caught it in her hand, opening it into a fan, the knives glisteninig in the light. "Stand still Trowa!" The boy  
didn't even blink. 'Trowa. His name is Trowa.' Sasami thought, 'That's a nice name.' Sasami clapped when all the  
knives had run out. Trowa bowed and Katherine curtsied, then the lits dimmed from the center stage and then   
went into intermission. By this time Heero was already in the circus, watching the show from a distance.   
  
Sasami jumped from her seat and decided to look around until the next show. She had brought along some   
carrots for Ryo-ohki to snack on. She gave her one. "Meow!" Sasami giggled. She walked through a curtain and   
ended up backstage. "Cool, Ryo-ohki." Ryo-ohki was too busy eating her carrot to answer. Sasami sighed. she   
walked over to the lion cage and reached in her hand. The lion looked at her and advanced, slowly. It sniffed   
her hand, then moved under her hand like she was petting him. She laughed. "You're a friendly one aren't you!"   
She petted it and recieved a couple of purrs.   
  
Ryo-ohki sensed something and jumped off of Sasami's head and turned in the other direction. "Rrreow!!"  
She hissed at the figure approaching. Sasami stopped petting the lion and turned around with suspicion. "What   
are you doing back here?" asked a monotone voice. Sasami backed up against the cage and the lion nuzzeled her   
back, trying to say the person was a friend. "I-I accidentily e-ended up back here, sir." The person stepped a  
little closer, which was into the light. When Sasami saw who it was, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was Trowa,  
just without his mask.  
  
She looked at his face and sighed. He was even better-looking without the mask. How his hair, moved   
across his right eye, his green eyes. It was the person behind him that caught her breath. A boy about her and  
Trowa's age (I changed her age to the gundam pilots own), with deep blue eyes, and brown hair that gave way   
to a couple bangs down the front. She smiled brightly and held out her hand to Trowa. He smiled and shook it.   
"You're Trowa, right?" He nodded. He pointed behind of him. "And that's Heero." She looked over at Heero and   
blushed. 'That name...it sounds so familiar.' She inwardly shrugged it off and did a little curtsy. "And I'm   
Sasami Jurai!"   
  
Heero choked on the soda he had just put in his mouth. "S-Sasami Jurai?!" Sasami looked shocked.   
"Y-yes, why?" Trowa stepped out of the middle so the two had a clear view of each other. "You can't be the   
Sasami Jurai that I was supposed to protect!" Sasami gasped. "You're him! You're my bodyguard!" Sasami took a   
final look at the two boys, and fainted.  
  
************************************************  
  
If you haven't figured out who the two to be in love is, you're crazy! :p  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I'm sorry all these chapters took so long but I moved to Atlanta and in school (Southwest DeKalb High! Dirty   
South!!) is the only chance I had to finish them. I'm really, really sorry to keep all my readers waiting.   
Gomen nasai :]  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trowa had gone back out to finish performing, leaving Heero with the still unconscious Sasami. He   
kneeled down next to her and tapped her on her cheek. "Get up, girl." he said. Ryo-ohki, who didn't like   
that, hissed at him. He looked at the cabbit and frowned. He pulled a carrot from the bag Sasami had and   
threw it towards her."Go fetch." Ryo-ohki straightened up and smiled, going after the carrot. Heero then   
turned his attention back to Sasami.   
  
He tried shaking her awake, again, but it didn't work. He sighed. 'I wasn't really prepared for   
bringing a female back to consciousness,' he thought to himself, 'and this, right now, is the only thing I   
can really think of.' He lowered his head until his lips touched Sasami's. He held them there for a while,   
sort of giving her air and a little warmth.  
  
Moments later, he felt her lips start to twitch, and pulled away. He stood up and took a step back,  
dusting off the knees of his pants. He eyes tightened, then fluttered open. She looked around her, surveying   
her surroundings, and her eyes locked onto Heero's. She gave him a little smile and sighed happily. He   
looked away. 'He's a little self-absorbed.' she thought, letting her smile drop to a half-smile.  
  
Something jumping onto her lap, brought her back to her current situation. She looked down to see   
Ryo-ohki smiling up at her. Sasami picked her up. "Meow, meow, meow!" Ryo-ohki said. "It's good to see you,  
too, Ryo-ohki," Sasami laughed. She put Ryo-ohki on her head and stood up. She looked over at Heero, who   
was staring at a nearby tent wall, and cleared her throat.  
  
Heero turned and looked her way. She smiled sweetly. "We didn't get a formal introduction," She did   
a curtsy for him. "My name is Sasami Jurai, second crown princess of Jurai," she straightened back up, "And   
you?" Heero turned so that his whole body was facing her.   
  
"My name is is Heero Yuy. Not much I can give you on my background information, except that I was   
brought up in the colonies, and picked to be a Gundam Pilot, along with others, to fight an organization   
called OZ." "That's enough for me," Sasami said,"But one thing one thing I have to ask..." "What?" Heero   
asked.  
  
Sasami moved to stand next to the lion cages, She put her hand in the cage and petted the lions when  
they came close. "What's a Gundam?" She sat down on the edge of the cage and watched Heero, awaiting her  
answer. "Hmmm?" she inquired. He uncrossed his arms and put them behind his head. "Well...I can't really  
explain...but if we go back to Peace Million, I'll be able to show you."   
  
"Yay!" Sasami squealed, startling the lion. Ryo-ohki held on to Sasami's cap for dear life. "M-meow!"  
Sasami looked up and grinned at her, "Sorry, Ryo-ohki." Ryo-ohki sighed and lay back down on the cap. Sasami  
sat back down, next to the lions. So...," she sighed, pulling on the end of her hair, "when can we go to...  
Peace Million? Whatever that is."  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Heero turned back to face the other way; away from Sasami's direction. "We can go as soon as Trowa  
gets back." he stated. Sasami leaned back against the lion cage, and with the lions right behind her, put  
her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "Oh, okay." she said.  
  
Heero turned back around to look at them. Ryo-ohki, peacefully taking a nap on Sasami's head, and  
Sasami, with her eyes closed, smiling gently and twirling her fingers around the ends of her hair. 'Her hair.'  
he thought to himself, 'I was about to ask her about its starnge color.  
  
"Um...Sasami, right?" he asked. Sasami peeked open one eye adn nodded. "Yes?" she asked, stopping  
her fingers in mid-curl. "Your hair. I've seen a lot of hair colors, but yours...just doesn't seem to to fit  
in. Why is that?" Sasami took the strand of hair she had in her hand and brought it towards her face, right  
in front of her nose.  
  
She crossed her eyes inward to look at it. "I never really stopped to think that my hair color   
wasn't normal around here." She let it fall back in place. "I got my hair color from my mother. My sister,  
Ayeka, hers is a dark purple, like our father's. See, around the area of Jurai, these kind of hair colors  
are actually...normal." Heero pulled up a chair and sat down as Sasami continued.  
  
"You see...my sister and I met some frineds when we crashed into Earth. We weren't really friends   
to begin with, but as the time slowly passed, we got used to each other. She took up her bag and searched  
throught it. "One was Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe." She found her wallet and pulled out  
Washu's picture. She flipped it across the room, towards Heero.  
  
Heero caught the picture in his hand and turned it over. "Pink?!" he asked in suprise. Sasami   
smiled. "She's one of few." She dug through her wallet and found pictures of Ryoko and Kiyone. She tossed   
them to Heero, too. "The one with the blue-green hair is first-class, galaxy police officer, Kiyone. Her   
partner, Mihoshi has blond hair, so she doesn't count. The other picture is of Ryoko, the space pirate."  
  
Heero looked up from the three pictures in his hands. "Did you say 'space pirate, Ryoko'?" he asked,  
standing up. "Yeah," Sasami said uncertainly, taking Ryo-ohki off of her head and putting her on the side,   
making sure she was still asleep, "Why?" He turned his back on her. "I've heard about her. She's robbed so  
many banks, and no one's still been able to catch her. He turned back around to face her.  
  
Sasami laughed. "Yeah, I know. She went off with Washu, the two of them as a team; Ryoko robbing,  
and Washu studying most of the gems." "You're friends with the space pirate?" he asked. She let the picture  
she'd just taken out slide to the floor as she stood. "We were like a family." she started whimpering. Heero  
moved forward because it looked like Sasami was about to collapse again.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She dropped to her knees and held her hands in her lap. She clenched her fists together and held   
her head down, so her hair was covering most of her face. "I'm really gonna miss them." she half-choked out.   
Heero dropped to one knee in front of her and rest his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright." he   
said, trying to reassure her.  
  
Sasami looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. She wiped away the tears and forced a smile. "I-I'm  
really sorry to burden you with my problems. She picked up the pictures and held them in her hand. She traced  
her finger over the group picture. "We'll be together again, sooner or later." she whispered. She looked up   
again, only to be met be Heero's gaze. Their faces were almost nose to nose.  
  
Her mouth parted, only slightly, as she let out a small gasp. Heero was looking straight into her   
eyes. He tilted his head to the side a little and started leaning forward. They were too close for comfort,  
when they heard excited voices getting closer. Trowa was coming back and Katherine was with him. Heero pulled  
back, and stood giving Sasami back her pictures.  
  
Sasami, who had forgotten how she'd sat, tried to get up quickly, but twisted her ankle. "Aaah!" she  
yelled, dropping the pictures, just as Trowa and Katherine waled throught the tent flap. She landed back on  
the floor. Trowa, Katherine, and even Heero rushed over. She touched the ankle slightly and winced a little.  
  
Trowa kneeled next to her as Katherine and Heero stood behind him, watching. He lifted her leg,   
slightly, and massaged her ankle. "Ow!" she cried, trying to bat his hand away. Trowa put her leg down gently  
and sighed, "It's sprained, but a little more severe than a regular one. She can't limp on it." Trowa stood  
and dusted off his clothes.  
  
"Great. Just great." Heero sighed. Trowa looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean by that,  
Heero?" he asked. "That was your last show for today, right?" Heero asked. Trowa nodded. "Well," Heero said,  
"I was going to take her back to Peace Million, because she wanted to see a Gundam, and I was going to ask if  
you wanted to come."  
  
He looked down at Sasami, who was sitting up sideways, off of her legs, and sighed. Sasami frowned.  
"I can carry my own weight!" she declared, "Why should I be anyone's deadweight?" She looked over her shoulder  
and saw that Ryo-ohki was just getting up. The little cabbit yawned.  
  
She was about to tell her to transform into the robot, but realized it didn't have enought space in  
the tent. She gave an anime sigh. "Okay. Right now I will probably be dead weight." she stated. She got on   
her knees, then stood on both feet. She winced and inhaled sharply as she made her way over to the cage where  
Ryo-ohki still was.  
  
Katherine moved to her side to help her. Katherine smiled at her. "If you were in the audience, then  
you probably know who I am, but I don't know who you are." Katherine took Sasami's hand and wrapped it around  
her shoulder holding it with her right hand and then placing her left hand around Sasami's waist. "My name is  
Sasami Jurai, second princess of Jurai." Sasami told her.  
  
Katherine was a little suprised. "You're a real princess?" she asked. Sasami smiled and nodded.   
"Wow." was Katherine's reply. Ryo-ohki jumped off of the cage and ran around Katherine's legs. She snifed her   
and smiled. "Meow!" she squealed, as she figured out Katherine was a friend. Katherine held out her hand,   
after Sasami was stable, and Ryo-ohki jumped up and ran up her arm to her shoulder. She licked her on her   
cheek. Katherine giggled.  
  
Movement behind the three made them turn around. Trowa had opened the trunk, that held all costumes,  
to put his suit in. He had left and changed and had just came back, as soon as Heero was leaving. Sasami  
stepped forward on her feet, wincing a little. "Where are you going, Heero?" she asked, moving forward a step  
every few moments.  
  
He looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm going back to the bay, where you left your mess." he answered.   
She sighed as he walked throught the flap. Katherine looked at Sasami, who had little sparkles in her eyes, and  
then over to where Heero had just walked through. She smiled.  
  
"You know that you're in over your head, right?" she told Sasami. Sasami hung her head. "I know...it's   
but that's what makes me more attracted to him." She clasped her hands in front of her and the background   
turned all sparkly as little rose petals fell around her. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, "He just seems so   
different. More mysterious. A "to-himself" man. I like that!" When she finished, Katherine and Ryo-ohki had  
turned chibi and had sweatdrops bigger than them.  
  
Outside the tent flap, Trowa had heard everything, but walked in after and pretended he didn't. He'd   
left again to tell the manager that he wasn't going to back for a couple weeks. Sasami and Katherine looked at   
him as he stood a few feet away. "Ready to go, Sasami?" he asked. Sasami smiled and nodded, picking up her bag  
with her pictures and carrots for Ryo-ohki.  
  
Katherine stood in front of the lion cage, after Ryo-ohki had vacated from her shoulder to Sasami's.   
She smiled when he picked up Sasami and Ryo-ohki moved to his shoulder instead. "Bye Katherine." Sasami said,   
waving as Trowa started walking away, "It was nice to meet you." "Bye Kathy." Trowa called over his shoulder.  
"Meow! Meow, meow!" Ryo-ohki added. Katherine laughed and waved good-bye.  
  
"See you guys later." she called, continuing to wave as they slowly disappeared. "Help her, Trowa."   
she whispered out loud, "I know you heard her when she talked about Heero. Make sure she dousn't get hurt, or   
worse, a broken heart." She held her hands over her heart and sighed. "You're like her brother now. Be a good   
brother, and take care of her." Katherine turned and left the tent, going to another.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Trowa walked along the road to the shuttle bay, he couldn't help but smile. Because of Sasami's  
ankle, she was unable to walk for the moment. But every few minutes, she kept asking questions about certain   
things. Sasami looked up at Trowa, just as he looked down at her again. She smiled brightly. "This colony's   
nice." she told him. He nodded. "The circus keeps moving though. Too bad." she sighed.  
  
She grinned. "You know," she started, "you're kinda cute!" She touched her finger to the tip of his   
nose. Trowa opened his eyes in suprise, a blush showing across the bridge of his nose. She giggled, "You really  
are sweet, but you're probably already taken anyway. But all the better for me." She rambled on, ignoring   
Trowa's stares, "I already had my sights set on someone else and I wouldn't want to have to choose between you  
and him, and..." She glanced at Trowa, "I've said too much." He nodded in agreement, smiling.  
  
She sighed and wrapped her arms around Trowa's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Trowa was   
suprised at first at first, but then relaxed. "Trowa, she said, with her eyes closed, "I know we're going to   
to this...Peace Million place so I can see a Gundam, but what reasons do you and Heero have for going?" Trowa   
was about to answer when, all of a sudden, Ryo-ohki stood up on his shoulder and started to hiss and snarl.  
  
Trowa stopped and followed Ryo-ohki's glare, which was up. Sasami followed it, too, and gasped.   
"That's a Jurai ship!" Trowa looked at her. "So what are they doing here?" he asked. "They're looking for me."  
Sasami answered, "I ran away and came to watch the circus." She grabbed Ryo-ohki and silenced her. "Trowa!  
Hurry, before they find me! I don't want to go back." Trowa started running. "Oh, great," he sighed, "I'm  
harboring a runaway princess." "Be quiet and run!" Sasami hissed.  
  
Trowa ran all the way to the shuttle bay. He rushed in and let Sasami go, letting her float to the  
side, where she noticed that the guards on the floor weren't the ones she had encountered. "Heero must have   
done this when he came here." she said to herself. She held Ryo-ohi close to her . "Meow?" Ryo-ohki questioned.  
"I'm hiding because I don't want to go back to Jurai." Sasami sighed, "I want to stay here with Trowa...and  
Heero." "Meow, meow." Ryo-ohki said, nuzzling Sasami's cheek. "Thanks," Sasami said, "You're the only one who  
really understands me."  
  
Trowa had already boarded the shuttle. Heero was about to do the same, when he stopped and turned  
back around. He saw Sasami off to the side, looking at the ground and cuddling Ryo-ohki. "What are you waiting   
for?" he called. Her head snapped up, and from all the way over there, he could see the sadness in her eyes.  
He sighed and floated over to her. "What do you want?" she asked. "Aren't you coming on board?" he asked. "I  
have my own ship, thank you very much."  
  
Heero put his hand on his hip. "Oh really?" he drawled, "Than where is it?" Sasami held up Ryo-ohki.  
"Why do you think when you came here there was no ship out of the ordinary?" she pointed out. "Prove it."  
"Tell Trowa to start up the shuttle and move it out. A good feet away." she instructed. Heero turned back   
and did as he was told. He came back out, just as Trowa moved out and handed a space suit to Sasami. "Put it  
on." he said, turning his back.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." she laughed as he turned back around. Heero looked at her. She'd   
slipped the suit over her own clothes that she had, and he noticed how the suit brought out the curves in her   
body. He shook the thought away. "I'm ready to see your ship." he stated. Sasami floated over to the entrance   
and let Ryo-ohki go. "Now, Ryo-ohki!" "Reowr!" Ryo-ohki screeched out she floated outside and began and   
finished her transformation.  
  
The look of pure shock on Heero's face was so delicious. She grabbed him arm and floated over to   
Ryo-ohki. "Up!" she commanded. Sasami and Heero were lifted up onto the ship by Ryo-ohki's teleportation beam.  
Sasami was standing behind the control panel, Heero a few feet from her. "Ryo-ohki," she instructed, "Bring  
Trowa on-screen." Trowa's stunned face shimmered into view in front of her. "Like my get-away ship, Trowa?"  
she asked, grinning.  
  
Trowa only stared. "I'm ready to follow y--" she started to say before she was cut off by Heero.  
"What do you mean by 'get-away-ship'?" he demanded. "I ran away from my home planet." she said, nottaking her  
eyes off of the screen, "Trowa, let's go. I'll just follow you." Heero wasn't going to let her change the   
subject, "You mean I'm taking a runaway back with me?" Sasami ignored him, "Ryo-ohki. Follow Trowa." "Reowr!"  
Ryo-ohki started after Trowa's shuttle and they both moved through space. "If anyone comes looking for you,"  
Heero told her, "I'm giving you back." "No!" Sasami cried, throwing herself at him, "Don't!"  
  
Heero was on his back with Sasami on top of him, holding his shirt collar. "Please. I don't want   
to go back yet." she pleaded, "Let me stay with you a little while." Heero held her shoulders and lifted her   
up, putting her to his side. "Fine." he agreed, "But if I get thrown into jail or something for them   
thinking I kidnapped you, never come back, or visit me in my cell." Sasami smiled as he stood up, "Thank you.  
Thank you very mouch." "No problem." he said, walking off.  
  
She stayed where she was, not movinguntil Ryo-ohki had docked and let them out. "Meow!' she   
laughed as she turned back into her cabbit form. Sasami snatched her up and started spinning in waltzing  
circles. She spun all the way to the entrance door. Trowa opened it for her. She curtsied and walked in.  
She was happy to see that inside, you were able to float still, so walking wouldn't hurt her ankle much.  
  
Trowa walked in front of Sasami; Heero in the back. Sasami walked along, turning to look at   
her surroundings. "So...Trowa." she called, "Do you and Trowa live here by your--" She didn't get to finish.  
She was cut short from a shout ahead of them, "Hey guys! They're back." Sasami stopped at Trowa's side, and  
Heero at his other. As soon as she did, three young boys, about Heero and Trowa's ages landed in front of  
them.  
  
The one who landed first was the one who had spoken. He was dressed in black, in what seemed like   
a young priest's suit. His long chesnut hair was done up in a long braid. It landed down his back, just as   
the othe rtwo landed beside him. His violet eyes and smile lit up his whole face. One of the other two had   
golden-blond hair and his green eyes sparkled. The other had black hair, that was held in a little ponytail.  
His eyes were the same color as his hair, and were filled with wisdon and power.  
  
She stared at them, her own pink eyes glistening. She felt her face getting hotter with every  
moment she stared at them. They all noticed her, at the same time, and turned her way. Violet, green, and  
blace eyes meeting pink. Sasami glanced at Heero and Trowa. Trowa was smiling and Heero was looking at the  
ceiling. Sasami turned back to the boys. "Miss." the blod-haired boy said politely, "May I ask, who are   
you?" Sasami's eyes rolled skyward and she fainted, for the second time.  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sasami was out for a few minutes and when she came to, she was lying on a couch with a warm   
towel on her forehead. 'Where am I?' she thought, groaning a little. She heard voices behind her and   
remembered. "Oh, yeah, I'm at Peace Million, and I fainted...again. A pretty face does that, in this   
case, it was three.' She reached her hand up and touched her forehead. "Where are they, anyway?" she   
asked softly. As if on cue: "She's up you guys." She knew it wasn't the blond-haired boy, though.  
  
Ryo-ohki jumped on her chest. That's when she realized they were coming, and also that they'd   
somehow removed the space suit. "Meow!" Ryo-ohki said. "Shh." Sasami hissed. She closed her eyes and put   
her arm back down to her side. "Meow? Meow?" Ryo-ohki asked. "I don't know what's come over me," Sasami   
whispered, "I never acted this bad around Tenchi. Maybe, just maybe, they're special." Ryo-ohki nuzzled   
her cheek as if saying 'yes.' Sasami smiled, and she and Ryo-ohki quieted down.  
  
"Is she alright?" she recognized the voice as the blond-haired boy's own. "Yeah," she heard   
Trowa say, removing the towel from her head, "She just had a dizzy spell. It happened when we first met."   
"Why? And who is she?" a new voice asked. "Maybe," started yet another new voice, "she's just weak. The   
sight of mere men scare her." Sasami scoffed and opened her eyes, sitting up. "I'm not weak," she pointed   
out, "and I've come across scarier, bigger guys, that are way past the level of evil. You are just boys.   
You can do no harm."   
  
She looked at them. The one with the chestnut-colored hair was looking at her and smirking.   
"She's got a lot of spunk, Trowa." he said, "Where'd you find her?" Sasami was outraged! "How dare y--"   
Trowa put his hand over her mouth. Her muffled protests were heard as he said, "Well, actually...she   
found us." He removed his hand when Sasami had calmed down and told them the whole story of how they met   
and who she was. They were a little suprised to find out she was royalty. Throughtout the whole thing,   
Sasami sat with her hands crossed, her eyes closed, and her face turned away from them.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say, Sasami?" Trowa asked, hiding his smile. She opened her eyes   
and turned her head, she kept her arms crossed. "There's one thing: You know my name, but I don't know   
yours." The blond-haired boy took her hand in his. "My name's Quatre R. Winner." She smiled politely   
at him. Quatre moved aside and the boy with the chestnut-colored hair stepped up. "I'm Duo Maxwell.   
Nice to meet ya." Sasami nodded. "The pleasureis all yours, I would guess." Duo smiled and moved aside.   
"My name's Wufei Chang." was all the black-haired Chinese boy said, as he held his ground. Sasami gave   
a quick nod.  
  
'That's the one.' she thought, remembering the voice, 'The arrogant little punk.' She was   
snapped out of her thoughts by Duo and Quatre. "Ah. and who is this cutie?" Quatre asked. Sasami   
looked up and saw them holding Ryo-ohki in thier hands. "Her name's Ryo-ohki." Sasami told them.   
"Ryo-ohki." Duo pronounced, "It's a cute name for a cute pet." Sasami wasn't going to mention the fact   
that she was also a ship. "But," Duo continued, "it's not cuter than Sasami and the owner of that name."   
Sasami looked at him and blushed.  
  
Heero, who hadn't said a word throughout the whole ordeal, glanced at them and gave a small   
scoff. Wufei detected it and smirked. "I'm leaving before the atmosphere starts sizzling." He turned   
and walked out of the room, leaving the others behind. "What does she eat?" Quatre asked, "Cause I   
think she's hungry, she's nibbling on Duo's braid." Quatre held up Duo's braid for them to see. Sasami   
laughed as Quatre pried Ryo-ohki away. So, what does she eat?" "Carrots." Sasami and Heero said at the   
same time.  
  
Sasami glanced behind her just as Heero looked up. Their eyes locked for a moment, then they   
both turned away. "Well...let's go, Ryo-ohki. We're going to have a snack. Hearing the word "snack",   
Ryo-ohki floated onto Quatre's head. "Meow! Meow, meow!" Quatre laughed and turned, starting to leave,   
but then turned back. "Oh, Sasami," he called, "If you see Trowa, tell him I'm looking for him." Sasami   
looked around and realized that Trowa was no where in the room. "He just vanished." Quatre pointed out.   
Sasami nodded, "I'll tell him if I see him." she said.  
  
Quatre nodded and floated out of the room. Sasami stood up, wobbling a little. She reached   
out and grabbed Duo's hand for support. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I've been sitting too   
long." Duo smiled, "That's no problem. My pleasure actually." Sasami blushed. "Can you get me a glass   
of water, please?" she asked, letting her hand slip from Duo's. "Sure." he said smiling. As soon as he   
left the room, Heero floated next to her. She had moved over to the bowl that held the water. She   
looked at him then at the bowl. That stopped his question and he followed her gaze and gasped.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sasami looked at him. His eyes were piercing through hers. "What or who are you?" he asked.   
She took a step forward and he took one back. In her mind she didn't feel like explaining it and   
Tsunami understood. The water in the bowl began to shimmer just as Duo came back out. When Tsunami's   
figure appeared he dropped the glass, the contents floating around. Tsunami stood on the floor. She   
looked at Heero and smiled. "My name is Tsunami. I am the image of Sasami when she gets a little   
older." She looked at Sasami, who was know asleep in the couch again. "If you look good enough,   
you'll see it starting to show." While she slept she explained the whole story to Duo and Heero.  
  
After explaining all and telling them Sasami will understand it when they become on person,   
Tsunami disappeared, but not without leaving a message, "Heero," she said. He looked at her. "Please,   
take good care of our Sasami, "she continued, "She loves you very much and it will hurt badly if you   
tell her otherwise, but I know somewhere in my heart, you won't. Take care." She disappeared. Duo   
looked at Heero and he noticed he was staring at Sasami. He decided it was time to leave. He turned   
and floated out of the room. Heero paid it no mind.  
  
Heero got up and walked over to the couch where Sasami slept. He pulled up and nearby chair   
and sat down next to the couch. He noticed how some of her head had fallen a stray. He had decided   
that by tomorrow, he'd take her home, never having anything to do with her. But he was wrong. He   
wouldn't be able to just leave her. He'd want to spend the rest of his life with her. Letting her go   
would break her heart and his, too. He didn't know how long he'd sat thinking, but he'd fallen asleep   
there, looking just as pure as Sasami.  
  
Quatre came in with Ryo-ohki, and Wufei was with them. They looked across the room and saw   
the duo. Even Wufei had to smile. Heero had moved so close that while they slept, Sasami had reached   
out and took hold of his hand. "They're so cute together." Quatre whispered. Wufei, "I have to agree   
on that one." Quatre picked up what he came for and saw Trowa all the way to the front, lying down   
on his back, looking at the ceiling. He looked over as Quatre came over.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed, just not loud enough to wake Heero and Sasami. "I've been looking   
all over for you." "I've been here all this time." Trowa answered. "Why are you hiding?" Quatre asked,   
sitting next to him. "I'm not hiding," Trowa explained, "I'm keeping an eye on those two." "Why?"   
"I'm upholding a promise. I won't disturb them or anything, just looking out out for my new friend."   
Qautre decided not to bother him any further. He got up, Ryo-ohki trailing behind him.  
  
He walked back over to Wufei. He and Wufei were about to leave when he stopped and turned back.   
"What's wrong?" Wufei asked. "Nothing." Quatre answered, shaking his head. He spotted two sheets nearby   
and retrieved them. He opened one and spread it over Sasami and put the other over Heero. He smiled and   
walked through the door woth Wufei. After a few seconds, Trowa got up and left also. He realized Heero   
would cause no harm to Sasami, in any way. He looked back and watched them, then let the door slide shut.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sasami and Heero slept until the next day. Heero awoke first. He yawned and tried to stretch,   
but found his right arm imabile. He looked down, the sheet falling off of him, and saw Sasami's hand   
curled around his. He looked at her and saw she was still sleeping. She had a firm grip on his hand,   
so when he tried to remove it, he woke her up. She stirred then sat up, giving a small yawn, covering   
her mouth with her free hand. She opened her eyes and looked at Heero. She followed his gaze, right   
down to their hands. She blushed and let go. "I'm sorry." she spologized.  
  
Heero stood and picked up both sheets, placing the on the arm of the couch. "That's okay." he   
said, "If you felt safe that way, I didn't mind." She nodded and smiled. Heero decided it was now or   
never. He wouldn't be able to do it later and he might end up hurting her. He sat down next to her. She   
was a bit startled by that, but didn't move. "Sasami," he said, reaching for her hand. Sasami was even   
more startled. "I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to express it through words, so I   
thought I'd express it another way." He let go of her hand.  
  
He reached up and cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face his way. He tilted his head and  
leaned forward, their lips finally meet(after so long!). He pried her mouth open and deepened the kiss,   
their tongues tangled. Moments later, they separated, Sasami still completely dazed. She opened her eyes   
and focused them on Heero's smiling face. "That's the same way I feel." she told him, "Only I could've   
expressed it in words." She kneeled in the couch and looked at him. "Tell me, you love me." she ordered.  
  
"That's going too far." he said, sliding back as Sasmi advanced on her hands and knees. "No, it's  
not. Cause I love you." Sasami said, "So you must love me, too, by the way you kissed me." Heero looked  
behind him and realized he could go no further. He gave in. "Yes," he sighed, "I do love you. I love you  
enough to marry you, but we're too young. I just plain out love you." Sasami squealed and threw her arms   
around his neck, knocking them both of the arm of the couch.  
  
They landed in a soft tangled heap on the floor, their legs still hooked on the couch's arm.  
"We're not too young!" she exclaimed. "I can take us up to Jurai right now. My mom and dad will be so  
happy for me. Well, my mom mostly." Heero's blue eyes widened, "We're not getting married." he stated.  
She ignored him and stood, pulling him with her. "Let's go look for Ryo-ohki." she said. He pulled her   
back down. "We're not getting married." he said again. "You're right," she said, "You have to get tested   
first." She pulled out a needle.  
  
Heero didn't flinch as the needle entered a main blood vein in his arm. She pulled it out and   
read the different readings, "It says, you're as pure as can be, you're the same age as me, 16, just   
several months older, it also say...oh my God!" She put a band-aid on his arm and tried to pull him out   
of the room. He pulled her back into his arms. "What was the last thing it said?" he demanded. Sasami   
answered immediately, "It said you were of Jurain blood and my father will probably agree to the marriage  
between us."   
  
Heero was shocked. "How can I be of Jurain blood? I don't even know where the place is!" he  
exclaimed. "That's what it says." Sasami stated, "If you don't want to go, that's fine, I'll understand  
that you--" "I'll go." Heero's answer caught her off guard, "W-what?" "I'll go." he repeated, "I'll go  
with you and we'll see about this so-called marraige." She gave him her sweetest smile ever and wrapped  
her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist.  
  
They stayed like that for a good while, until Quatre came in. He looked over and saw them. He  
smiled. "Sorry to disturb," he apologized, "but some more of our friends on board heard us talking about   
about Sasami being here and wanted to meet her. I was just seeing if she was up." Sasami nodded and Quatre  
motioned to the doorway. Three females, two older than the third, came in. One of the older one had dark  
blue hair and dark blue eyes. The younger one also had daark blue hair, just with green eyes. The third  
one, which was the second oldest, had light brown hair in two ponytails that fell over her shoulder. Her  
light, light, blue eyes sparkled when she smiled.  
  
They all were smiling as Sasami smiled at them. "This is Hilde." Quatre said, motioning to the   
younger of the three with the dark blue hair and green eyes, "This is Liuetenant Lucrezia Noin. " He  
pointed to the older one with the same dark colored hair and eyes, "And this is Sally Po." His gesture was  
to the last of the three, the one with the light brown hair in two and light blue eyes. They all said hi  
to Sasami. Sasami gave a small curtsy and a: "Nice to meet you all."  
  
"When we heard Quatre saying there was a princess aboard ship, we all decided to meet you,"  
Hilde explained. "Also to meet the owner of that cute, little Ryo-ohki." Sally added. Ryo-ohki poped out  
from behind of Quatre upon hearing her name. She spotted Sasami and floated over to her and took seat on  
her head. "What is she?" Noin asked, "I've never seen her kind before." "She's a creation; a mix between  
a cat and a rabbit, a cabbit." Sasami explained, "She's also a ship. My ship." The three of them were  
speechless. "Quatre, I didn't tell you that, did I?" He shook his head. "Well, now you know." Sasami said.  
  
Sasami turned and faced Heero. "Shall we go?" she asked. "We shall." he answered. "If they   
approve of it, we'll send Ryo-ohki back down to pick up the rest of them," she indicated to the group, "and   
bring them up." He nodded and she started to pull him out of the room. hey passed the others on their way  
to the door. "I'm sorry to be leaving like this, but it's an urgent matter." Sasami said as she dragged  
Heero through the door. "I wonder why they're in such a hurry?" Quatre thought out loud. Noin, Sally, and  
Hilde all shrugged their shoulders.  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 10

  


As Heero and Sasami floated through Peace Million, they came across a door. Heero stopped, making Sasami fly back into him since she was leading. "What is it?" she asked, letting go of his hand and looking and him. Heero gestured towards the door. "What we came to see." "A Gundam?" she asked excitedly. "Yep." he told her, nodding. She hopped from foot to foot like a little chibi. He reached across and opened the door. He leaned in a flicked the light switch up. Sasami gasps grew happier as the room illuminated, light by light. When the room was bright, The Gundam Deathscythe, Ultron, Quatre's Sandrock, Trowa's Heavyarms, and Heero's, now repaired, Wing Zero stared back at her. 

"They're so beautiful." she exclaimed, "They resemble humans so well." She floated in and leaned over the railing. "Duo's own looks the cutest." she giggled. Heero nearly fell over the edge, even though he would've ended up floating. "Which one is Duo's?" he asked skeptically. She pointed to the Deathscythe. "Gundam Hellstorm/Deathscythe." Heero did fall over the railing. Sasami floated after him. She looked at him from her upside-down position. "Aren't I correct?" Heero just nodded. "And that's Ultron/Shenlong. Sandrock, Heavyarms, and yours: Wing Zero. It's in the Gundam's eyes, their eyes, and your eyes." She floated over to Wing Zero and touched the side of it. 

She then wrapped her arms as far as they could go around the Gundam's waist. Heero had to laugh out loud at the sight of Sasami. She used the outside control and opened the cockpit. She got in and left the door open. Heero floated over and leaned against the side of the cockpit, looking in at Sasami. "Cool. I can work this." she laughed. He started to pull her out, but she closed the cockpit. He scoffed. and floated in front of the Gundam. "Get out now." he ordered. The Gundam started up and she shook the head of it. She accidentally got her foot hooked up in the seatbelt and fell forward. 

Heero heard the beeping before Sasami did. "Sh--" He never finished it. Sasami tumbled out of the Gundam. "That was the self-detonation button wasn't it?" He nodded and pulled her to his side. He rushed to Duo's Gundam knowing he had little time left and he had to stop it or get it out of Peace Million. Sasami knew he wouldn't have enough time. She concentrated on a barrier around herself, separately, and the whole storage room, blocking it off from the rest of Peace Million. Heero jumped in Duo's Gundam and turned it on. He powered up the Scythe before he even closed the cockpit door. Sasami floated in the middle of the whole room, looking like an illuminated angel. 

Heero moved Duo's Gundam towards his own, just as Sasami's eyes snapped open. "HEERO!" she screamed. Everything was blocked from her sight as the Wing Zero once again exploded. She strained with her own shields as the flames continued. She felt about ready to drop when the flames subsided. "Heero..." she gasped weakly. She dropped both shields and fell limp in the burnt room. When she came to, her eyes wouldn't open, but she heard almost everything that they were saying around, over, and right beside her. 

"It's not as bad as before." she heard Trowa say. "Yeah. _My_ Gundam took the blast for him." "Be quiet, Duo." Quatre said, "He could've died." She heard Duo mumble something and then turn his attention on her. "What about her?" "She wasn't harmed in any way." Quatre answered, "A few burn marks, soot, I'd have to say she held up on her own." "Yeah, but they've been unconscious for over three hours now." Wufei pointed it. Sasami had to laugh to herself. 

_'Wufei. Getting worried about me. And I thought he was an obnoxious, self-centered, boy.'_ She felt Heero's body next to hers. She slowly moved her hand from her own body and reached for Heero's. She heard everyone become silent as soon as she moved. She found Heero's hand at his side and clasped it tightly. It surprised them and her even more when Heero tightened the grip. She squeezed her eyes together and then tried to open them again. She did that several times and then they finally open. Everything was blurry, but she didn't care. All she knew and cared about was that Heero and her news friends were alive. 

She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her head made her fall back on her back. She had lost any sign of movement from Heero at that moment. She tried it again, more slowly than before. She got into a sitting position and looked around her. Everyone was staring at her incredulously. "Heero." The words came out of her mouth before she realized she'd said it. She wiped her eyes and looked at the figure next to her. Heero had blood covering his face since it ran from his head. It matted his bangs down on his forehead. He also had blood on his arms and his clothes were torn and burn marks were also visible. 

She leaned over and touched his cheek. "Heero." she whispered, "Heero, wake up." She stayed like that for about fifteen more minutes, caressing his cheek and encouraging him to stay alive. She had just about given about hope when his grip tightened; harder than before, and he groaned. He didn't even sit up or anything. "What the hell happened?" Everyone smiled at his remark and gave a sigh of relief. Sasami leaned down and gave Heero a hug. Despite his condition, Heero hugged her back. "Why don't you listen?" he whispered in her ear, "If you had, we wouldn't have been in this kind of a situation." She ignored him and kept on crying happily.   


  


Chapter 11   


Two days after their recovery, Sasami and Heero are now on their way to Jurai. They waved to the others as they took off in Ryo-ohki. They could see the little floating figures in their spacesuits for a little while longer. Ryo-ohki took the long route since Sasami had requested it. "You look like a rebel." Sasami laughed. Heero looked at himself. He was wearing his jeans and the green tank top. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" he questioned. "You're going to a royal palace; royal grounds actually." Sasami was wearing her usual Jurain outfit. 

She sat down on a chair Ryo-ohki provided. "What happened--after the Gundams exploded?" Heero leaned against Ryo-ohki's wall. "Well--" He looked at the ceiling. "Your shield stopped me from bursting through the wall, but the blast and the pieces of Gundanium Alloy ripped Duo's Gundam apart, and that was all needed to injure me like how I was. I was still conscious, though. After pushing the debris from the cockpit door, I climbed out to find you floating unconsciously. I grabbed you and rushed out into the hall. Everything turned black. Guess that's where they found us." 

"You could've died." Sasami said barely above a whisper. Heero shrugged. "I've been through worst and survived. I've actually detonated my Gundam and was standing right on the cockpit door." Sasami shook her head with disbelief. "You're either supernatural or one child who needs mental help." He looked down and watched her from the corner of his eye and laughed. "What's so funny?" _'He even laughs like he's going crazy.'_ Sasami thought with a smile. "You're too fragile." Sasami stood up. "I am not." she declared. Heero gave a small chuckle. Sasami glared at him. He smirked. 

He walked up to her. He stood inches in front of her. "Hit me." Sasami looked at him. "What do you mean by 'Hit you'?" He repeated his statement. "Hit me." He patted his cheek. Sasami gave him one good glance then pulled her fist back. She concentrated on not hurting him, but showing him she wasn't weak. Her fist connected squarely with his jaw, but left no bruise. His head jerked to the side and she could see the blood that trickled down from his mouth. She gasped as she held back a giggle. 

"I'm sorry--really I am." She reached up to wipe away the blood. He moved away and wiped it off himself. She giggled at his surprised and bemused expression. She grabbed his arm as he moved away. She leaned up and kissed him. She could taste the fresh blood in his mouth as she pulled away. He touched his cheek and he felt no pain. "You know--I can get used to you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers and ran his fingers through her hair. 

Sasami felt like she was about to faint again. If it weren't for Heero's hands around her waist, she would've already fallen to the ground. Her legs felt like a pound of jell-o. He picked her up, still kissing her, and sat on the chair she was in. He set her on his lap and broke the kiss. He looked at her and smirked. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, they were all glossy and shinning. He brushed his fingers across her lips. "Heero--" Her voice trembled as she said his name. "Yes?" Heero drawled out the simple word. "Please, stop. I have to control Ryo-ohki." She blushed and lowered her head at the statement. 

She stood up and walked to the control panel, wobbling a little. Heero laughed as she leaned against the panel. "Ryo-ohki. Turn left now and circle around to the back of the Jurai defenses." "Rreowr!!" Sasami felt Ryo-ohki turn just as Jurai came into came into few. "Go slowly. I found an opening here." Ryo-ohki make a sharp swerve and Sasami flew backwards, back into Heero. The chair toppled over. "Guess Ryo-ohki remembered where the spot was better than I." Heero rolled his eyes and stood up. He pulled her to her feet and picked up the chair. 

Ryo-ohki docked outside of a large glass window. She let Sasami and Heero out the popped back into a cabbit. She teleported Sasami and Heero inside with her before they choked to death. As soon as they it the ground, Ayeka, Sasami's sister rushed up to her. She pulled her into a hug she never knew Ayeka was possible of doing. "Sasami! I've been so worried!! Where were you?" Sasami was turning blue in the face. "Ayeka..." she squeaked. "I'm--" "AYEKA!! SASAMI!!" Sasami cringed as she grabbed Heero's hand and ran down the hall, Ayeka not too far behind. 

Ayeka saw something fall from there as they neared the giant double-doors that lead to the King of Jurai's throne room. She bent down and picked it up. Looking at it then at Heero, she beamed. "I don't believe it." She stuck it in her pocket and rushed to catch up with Sasami and her new friend. All three stopped in front of the huge double-doors as they creaked, squeaked, moaned, and every other possible things doors that size do when opening. Sasami squeezed Heero's hand, praying her father can just let bygones be bygones and let them get married without a huge arguement.   


  


Chapter 12   


Sasami, Ayeka, and Heero walked slowly inside the room. Heero stayed way to the back. Sasami looked at the ground as her father's eyes bore through her skull. "Sasami! Where have you been? You're mother's been worried sick!" Sasami looked up and at her mother and aunt. Funaho was staring straight ahead, past them. Misaki was crying her eyes out, biting on a handkerchief. "Mother. I'm so sorry, but I just didn't feel like spending the day inside, or inside of Jurai. I snuck out and went to a nearby circus that was open. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you, Father, and Aunty worry." 

"And I see you brought back a guest." the King pointed out, diverting his gaze to Heero. Misaki and Funaho also directed their gazes towards Heero. Misaki's tears instantly dried and she was in front of Heero in seconds. She held her arms open in a hugging gesture. "Come to Aunty Misaki." She pulled him into one of her Mother Hugs. Heero's face grew a blue tint across the bridge of him nose and his eyes turned beady. "Um...lady..." he said in a child-like voice, "Please...let me go" "He's the cutest little thing." she squealed, ignoring Heero. "What's his name?" she asked, finally letting him go. 

He slid to the floor slowly. Sasami and Ayeka sweatdropped. "His name is Heero Yuy." Sasami told her. "Heero...Yuy." Misaki liked how his name rolled off of her tongue, "I like it!" Lady Funaho walked, from her spot next to the King, down to where her sister was. She leaned close and whispered something in her ear. Misaki grinned and nodded. "That's a great idea, Sister. But I'm sure that's the reason they came here." "Well we'll just deal with their father." Lady Funaho and Misaki turned to face the King of Jurai. 

He looked at them, then at Heero, Sasami, and Ayeka. "Tomorrow." he muttered, "But even though Funaho is an Earthling, I still don't approve of my daughters doing the same thing." Ayeka stepped up. "But Father, this daughter isn't marrying an Earthling." The King stopped halfway on his turn to leave his throne room. "What was that...?" Ayeka held up the needle. "He's a Jurain. It dropped from you on your way here." she added when she say Sasami's surprised expression. "Is that so...?" The King looked thoughtfully standing next to his throne. 

"Date's been changed. Sasami. Go get ready. Ayeka. Call whoever needs to be called. Funaho...Misaki. One of you takes the boy to get fitted and the other start preparing the wedding." Sasami gave Ayeka the names of all her new friends that she met as she turned to go and call Tenchi and the others. Sasami gave Heero a small kiss on the cheek as he was dragged away by her Aunt and Mother, and headed for her room. She walked happily down the hall to her room, humming to herself. She stopped in front of one of the big windows that allowed you to see outside. 

She smiled and sighed dreamily about how her life was changing. She moved back from the window as a shadow passed in front of her. It changed shape and appeared outside the window. In the body of a man, it bowed to her and disappeared in a flash of light. Sasami looked out the window one last time, and ran the rest of the way to her room. She opened the door, locked it behind her, and leaned against it, breathing heavily. She didn't like being in the empty part of Jurai now, so she quickly washed up and changed into the clothes she wanted to wear. She looked in the mirror and wrinkled her nose. She looked like a carbon copy of her Mom, but she didn't care. She was out of her room and down the hall in minutes. 

She stopped in front of the dressing room labeled "Male", and timidly knocked on the door. She was a little surprised when Quatre's head popped out. "You guys are here already?!" Quatre grinned. "Jurai has a speedy service." Sasami laughed and shook her head. "Where's Heero?" "In here, with Duo and Trowa trying to strangle him. How do you get that cape thingy with the solid shoulder pads on?" he asked with a pleading look on his face. "Is he decent?" Sasami asked, blushing slightly. Quatre nodded. He opened the door all the way and Sasami slowly walked in, with her head held low. 

"Duo! Get away from me!" Heero screamed. "I was only trying to help you. You don't have to bite my head off." Trowa was laughing off to the side. "Guys. I brought some help." Quatre said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Sasami. She was still looking at the ground. "Ooh. What's a girl doing in the guys' room?" Duo grinned. Sasami lifted her head and plastered a smile on her face. "Just here to help." She walked over to Heero and picked up the cape. "Stand, please." she calmly requested. Heero got out of the chair slowly. Sasami raised the garment over his head and tilted a few ways then slid it on. 

Duo pouted. "I was trying to do that." "You were trying to take my head off, Duo." Trowa started laughing again. Heero and Sasami were standing there, staring at each other. Duo looked at the two and smirked. "C'mon Trowa, old buddy, old pal." He wrapped his arm around Trowa's neck and dragged him off the counter. "Let's leave those two alone." He reached for the handle of the door just as it flew open, knocking him and Trowa to the ground. Quatre stood to the side as an angry sea-greened hair female stormed in followed by a crying blonde-haired female. "Why she's in the make dressing room, I don't know, but you're lucky we found her, Mihoshi."   
  
  


Chapter 13   


Sasami broke her gaze with Heero and stared at Kiyone and Mihoshi. "W--what are you guys doing in here?" They were dressed in their police outfits, which gave Sasami a guess that they'd been on patrol when they got the news, and gave the other three boys nosebleeds. "We were looking for you to congratulate you, but the other dressing rooms were empty and Mihoshi led us halfway around Jurai." "Us?" Sasami squeaked. A pink light glowed next to where Quatre was standing and Washu's head poked out. "Yeah, us." "Congrats, kid." Ryoko appeared, sitting with her legs crossed one over the other, at the knees, in one of the chairs. Washu hopped out of her portal and it closed behind her. 

Sasami was covered in sweatdrops and had a foolish grin on her face. _'I feel like Tenchi,'_ she thought, _'In fact...'_ "Where's Tenchi?" she asked, "And his Father, and Yosho?" "They're outside." Kiyone pointed out, "We passed them on our long journey here, talking with Jurai's King." "Oh." Sasami said nodding. With the few seconds of silence that passed just now, everyone noticed everyone else. "Who are these guys?" all of Sasami's friends asked. Duo and Trowa jumped from their spot on the floor and rushed out the door. Quatre tried to make himself look smaller in the corner. Heero stared at each and every one of the women, examining them over. 

"Well the two that left were Duo and Trowa. That one is Quatre." She pointed to the corner. "And this," she held Heero's hand, "Is my to-be husband, Heero Yuy." Everyone's gaze rested on Heero. "Hi." he muttered. Sasami grew a huge sweatdrop on her head. "Um...yeah." She took Heero's hand and pulled him to the door. "Now that we're all here, let's now get going." She opened the door and dragged him out, everyone else following. Ryoko came out, dragging Quatre. Sasami sweatdropped because she wasn't actually dragging him. They walked out together and were happily laughing like they had known each other for years and were the best of friends. 

Heero raised an eyebrow at the sight also. All the other girls' mouths were hanging open. Washu was typing on her laptop. Sasami walked up behind and peeped over her shoulder. She saw the images of Duo and Trowa across the screen. _'She's examining them!'_ Sasami shook her head, then realized what they were subject of. _'"Wedding Exam"?!?!'_ Sasami reached out for Heero and held onto his hand. "I need to sit." she mumbled, "Let's just get it over with." She wobbled down the hallway with everyone following her. When they came to the doors where the wedding was being held, Lady Funaho and Misaki gave them a lovely greeting. 

They then shooed the friends inside and Funaho rushed off with Heero, directing him to a side door. She waved to Misaki and Sasami and stepped through also. Misaki looked down at Sasami and got all teary-eyed. Sasami gave a nervous grin and hugged her mother. "You look just like me. I can't believe it. You're growing up so fast." Sasami sweatdropped as her mother sobbed happily. "I know Mother. Believe me, I know." Misaki sighed happily and giving Sasami one last hug and a kiss on the head ushered her through the doors. She peeked out from the corner and grinned at Sasami and gave a little wave, then disappeared, coming back into view behind the podium with the King and Queen. 

Sasami folded her hands in front of her and started forward into the room. She smiled at everyone as they turned and watched her. Almost everyone was crying, those who weren't sure as hell looked like they wanted to. Sasami spotted her friends clustered near the front. The thing that made her almost want to laugh at her own wedding was the fact the Trowa and Washu were acting like Ryoko and Quatre. _'Wonder how long she'll give him before turning him into her guinea pig?'_ Sasami actually had a genuine smile on her face as she reached the alter. Heero made her day more wonderful. He was looking like a little child fighting with his mother. He was tugging on the shoulder braces and Funaho was knocking his hand away. 

She giggled as he stood next to her. "What's so funny?" he whispered. "You." she whispered back, "That's why I love you." He would've kissed her, but he wasn't allowed to do that until the end of the matrimony. The priest cleared his throat and started the ceremony. The ceremony was not the least bit different from Earth's. In fact, it was the same. A cute little boy rushed up with the two wedding bands on a little cushion. The priest took them and gave one to Sasami and the other to Heero. The repeated what they were supposed to and put them on each other's fingers. The priest smiled and closed the book in front of him on the alter. "I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Heero faced Sasami and held her shoulders. 

He pulled her close and tilted his head, their lips meeting. Everyone in the audience lost their composure and cheered wildly. Heero led Sasami down the isle as people threw rice and popped open bottles of champagne. The King was actually smiling at their behavior. After the newly wed couple left, Misaki announced the reception was being held in another room, but when everyone got there, they weren't the least bit surprised to see Ryo-ohki outside the big glass window, and Sasami and Heero waving at them. They had collected the gifts and were taking their honeymoon back on Earth. Everyone laughed and waved to them as Ryo-ohki flew off. 

************************************* 

A couple years after Sasami and Heero's marriage, it sparked a few more. The marriage of Duo and Hilde, Noin and Milliardo, Wufei and Sally (forget the age difference), and the surprised wedding of Ryoko and Quatre and Kiyone and Trowa (wasn't expecting that...eh?) It seems Washu was doing the research for her. They actually do make a good couple. She being a police officer, and a kind of officer he was at one time. Everyone celebrated their weddings and Heero's and Sasami's return.   
  
  
  


THE END... 


End file.
